


Family Affair

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Susan visits. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Susan is based off Suzannah Lipscomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

“Mim…”

“Susan!”

Miriam’s smile was honest as she moved to greet her sister, hugging her close and smiling. Where her hair was more of a red-gold, her sister’s was corn-blonde and curly, their eyes however had the same sea-coloured shades to them. Susan was slightly taller, and younger, but it was clear they were sisters. 

“Mam?”

“That’s never Megan…”

“Hello Aunt Susan.”

“Where’s Lily?”

“Probably with Laura…”

“Oh?”

“She gets on with her pretty well.”

Megan paused then added. 

“We get on pretty well with everyone lately…”

“So, who gives me the tour…”

“Mam. I’ll stay with our David and mind the shop.”

As they headed out to begin Susan’s tour, it was clear Miriam was a little apprehensive. 

“You alright Mim?”

“Oh fine… just worried about our David… his back…”

“Isn’t his Da there to help?”

“No…”

“Well, your Megan seems strong enough.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that whatever you do…”

Susan had laughed slightly. 

“She’s a good girl though.”

“Yes… she is.”


End file.
